Falcon Hoverbike
Chryslus Falcon, also known as Blue Moon Hoverbikes, are futuristic vehicles located on the Moon. A Hoverbike is a fast and highly maneuverable vehicle that is powered by advanced anti-gravitic technology that allows it to hover above any surface while being propelled by powerful jet or rocket engines. They can be found on several places of the moon, specially on American bases and laboratories. Features Thanks to the lower gravity of the moon the American scientists working in there were able to develop a set of vehicles capable of hovering half a feet from the floor, elevated and propelled thanks to a set of nuclear exhausts. This same technology was later exported to Earth but due to the planet's higher gravity the effectivity of the technology diminshed greatly, becoming only useful in small machines like Eyebots. These gravity-impellor assisted, jet engine-propelled hovercraft are more akin to compact aircraft than ground-based Bikes and are able to maintain great speeds for extended periods of low-altitude flight. Their lift-strength is sufficient not only to carry a power-armored person, but also the capability to transport an airtight trailer that can be filled with a variety of heavy weapons mounts and stocks of ammunition or up to five persons, albeit this makes the bikes slower and greatly diminishes their manoeuvrability. Unlike their soviet counterparts the Blue Moons have been constructed to be incredibly fast, sturdy and durable. They are complex machines with massive 24 valve engines that run on a synthetized mixture of Isotope-239 igniting agent and hyperdense liquid helium-3. Blue Moon Hoverbikes are able of generating more than 4000 horsepower, capable of going from 0 to 60 MPH in less than 0.05 seconds. Due to these incredible speeds the Hoverbikes can only be used in the exterior, driving this vehicle in areas with a Earth-like atmosphere can be lethal, albeit some Hoverbikes have limiters installed on them to cap their speeds while on atmosphere rich areas. It is unusable on Earth, the increased gravity doesn't allows the vehicle to elevate more than a couple of inches but since the vehicle was designed on America there are rumours about blueprints to increase the propeller's thrust power and adapt the vehicle to Earth's gravity. The Hoverbikes quickly became a highly appreciated vehicle on the Moon, it is fast, light, maneuverable and unlike wheeled vehicles these can easily travel across the rugged and rock filled terrains of the lunar plains. Blue Moon Hoverbikes on Earth There isn't actually a single working Hoverbike on Earth, even before the war these vehicles were rare, besides, Earth's gravity simply made this vehicle unusable on the planet which made all the Hoverbike workshops and garages be located on the Moon. Despite that, there were several blueprints who ended on America. There are also rumours of a Super-Mutant engineer living somewhere on Hawaii that once worked on the Moon and who claims to know the secret to make these bikes work on Earth with the use of: *5 Power cores *5 Fuses *5 Gags of assorted screws and gears *3 Bundles of optic fiber cable *2 Bars of steel *2 Military-grade circuit boards *2 Mini-Nukes *1 Fission battery *1 High powered magnet *And for some reason, 1 fork. Having a Hoverbike in Hawaii is near impossible, first you would have to find a way of getting a original Blue Moon Hoverbike from the Moon to Hawaii, then you would have to find the fabled Super-Mutant engineer (if it exists at all), afterwards manage to convince him or her to work on the the hoverbike, and finally collect all those hard to get by items. If someone manages to do so it will have a overcharged hoverbike capable of easily travelling both above the ground and the sea, allowing someone to quickly travel between islands with ease, something that nobody can currently do. Gallery Category:Vehicles Category:Land Transport Category:Air Transport Category:Sea Transport Category:Off World